


instant crush

by foot



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, the first ever nsfw thing ive written and im sorry to my mom this mothers day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foot/pseuds/foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba and noiz visit midorijima to announce their engagement and bring theo along. koujaku likes the look of theo<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	instant crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truejaku (hereonourstreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/gifts).



> [ EDIT: OK im really sorry but I've completely lost this story n im not even in this fandom anymore, plus there's a ton of other reasons why this particular fic was unfinished personal and otherwise so for now (and for the foreseeable future to be honest ((sorry again!!)) this is gonna be stand alone. ]
> 
> ok. i thought this was gonna be done a few days ago but stuff happened so i had to give it a check with a hangover... RIP so if iv e made any mistakes just tell me im half dead rn so ill fix em later!!!
> 
> ALSO ID LIKE TO SAY A BIG ARIGATO USER TRUEJAKU!!!!!! for giving me thus idea id like to say this was kind if a present but i guess its a little too self indulgent to call it that lmao 
> 
> aNYWAYS HONESTLY CHECK OUT HER WRITING IT WILL BLOW UR MIND IM ON mobile atm so cant gives links but ill put them up later! in the mean time, u can visit her profile and check out the links;;;;;;;) eh?? ;;;;;)  
> anyway GOD PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL here it goes goatjak/teho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _time goes slowly when im with you, but in a good way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK EDIT: i tried to fix the formatting and made a few changes. before i had "smiles" three times in the same section RIP

The love of Koujaku's life has returned to Midorijima.

With his fiancé. 

It's been two years since Koujaku last saw Aoba face to face. They talk all the time on the coil, but it's not the same, it's limited to twenty minutes or less when they both used to sit on Aoba's bed and talk for _hours_. 

Koujaku is glad - and it's not a lie in effort to get Mizuki to stop worrying about him, he really _is_ \- that Aoba's happy. There's a flooding of warmth in his chest each time Koujaku sees Aoba smile, even if it's not necessarily always directed at him. Aoba smiles at Noiz like the sun shines out of his fancy suited ass, but Koujaku cant fault it. Not when Aoba's glowing like he is. 

Koujaku isn't as blinded by that glow as he once was.

Mizuki declared that he was throwing a welcome back party as soon as Koujaku's coil informed him that Aoba and Noiz had landed. And when Aoba and Noiz arrived, along with Noiz' brother, Theo, Aoba slotted back into his place at Black Needle as if he had never left, talking and mingling with  members of both Koujaku's and Mizuki's team. Even Theo seems to mix in nicely, even though he got lost in the crowd and Koujaku hasn't see him for a while now. 

Noiz stays near the bar for a while, making conversation with Mizuki. Koujaku notes that he doesn't have the overwhelming  urge to punch Noiz in the face anymore. He also notes that Noiz looks different, is different. If Koujaku didnt believe it before, he believes now that this isn't the kid that broke into Aoba's house three years ago. 

It turns out that Koujaku and Noiz have to actually speak to each other, since this is a party for Noiz and Aoba. It's awkward and Koujaku avoids looking at his face for prolonged  periods of time.

"It's been a while." 

"Yeah." 

There's a crease forming between Noiz' small blond brows and he stares at the surface of the bar, telling that Koujaku isn't the only one who is feeling the strain. But Koujaku refuses to let the conversation just drop off, for Aoba. 

"Is Germany...Good?" 

Noiz actually smiles at him in genuine amusement at the situation, and then replies in a tone warmer than Koujaku's ever heard from him, "Yeah, Germany's great." 

  

Aoba and Noiz are furiously making out in one of the booths and Koujaku will not allow himself to spare a glance in that direction. He kind of wants to take back what he thought before. He wouldn't be _totally_ adverse to punching Noiz in the face right now. 

Mizuki regards Aoba and Noiz' wandering hands with slightly narrowed eyes, his jaw coming forward in annoyance. "I wonder what bars are like in Germany." 

Koujaku tries to shrug but Kou and Hajime are either side of him, laughing uproariously. 

"I've heard Germans are kind of..." Hajime bellows and Koujaku flinches slightly, "off!" 

"Yeah!" Kou nods, slamming Koujaku on the back with unnecessary force, for no apparent reason. "They're supposed to be forward." 

"Kind of blunt, right?" 

"I think that may be a myth," Mizuki chuckles, his previous annoyance melting away. He lifts himself over the bar. "My shift's over. Let me have fun with you guys." 

Four beers later, most of the members of both Rib teams have filtered out, Mizuki's nowhere to be found, and Koujaku's sitting shoulder to shoulder with Noiz' brother on a cramped love seat. 

Koujaku's eyes are kind of heavy and the world spins each time he makes a sudden movement, but he finds himself strangely taken with Theo. 

"So, ah--" Koujaku clears his throat, working up to turning on the charm. "How're things in Germany?" 

"Ah-- No," Theo shakes his head and shrugs, giggling. 

Confusion clouds Koujaku's expression. "What?" 

Theo's shoulders come forward a little as he laughs, bumping Koujaku with them. "No," he finishes the sentence in German and it clicks. 

"You don't understand me?" 

What he does seem to understand is the word " _understand_ " because he shakes his head. Koujaku finds Theo unbelievably cute. 

They try again a few times to speak to each other, but all Koujaku can make out are connectives in Theo's slightly slurred sentences and all Koujaku can say in German is "guten morgen". They both erupt into fitful laughter, their bodies rubbing together in the process. Koujaku feels Theo's hand on his hip and finds his own giving Theo's thigh a gentle squeeze. 

Theo continues to babble in German, indecipherable to Koujaku, fingertips trailing the inside of Koujaku's wrist and up to his forearm, marveling at the taut muscle.

Much to Koujaku's dismay, Theo does look a lot like Noiz. They share a lot of the same features, same straight nose and sharp jaw, the same shade of strawberry blond hair, but Theo is... _Softer_ somehow, green eyes tranquil and gentle, and his eyelashes sweep out, longer and fuller than Noiz'. His smile is warm, and gives Koujaku's stomach a squeezing sensation.

Koujaku watches Theo's lips form around foreign words for a few seconds, and then cups his chin and leans in for a kiss. 

"I wish I knew what you were saying," Koujaku sighs after they break apart kissing for what seemed like minutes, but Koujaku can't get enough of him, touching his fingertips to Theo's knuckles to prevent their connection from being broken. Theo's all flushed cheeks and shallow breaths, lips plumper from the kiss and Koujaku feels as if he's losing his mind. Theo's eyes are half lidded but still kind of blank; he didn't understand that, clearly. 

Koujaku realises that he could say absolutely anything to Theo right now, but the only thing that comes to mind is:

"You're pretty cute, you know that?"

Theo can only smile politely, he leans into Koujaku's arm and his hair falls into his face. 

Koujaku reaches over to brush the strawberry blonde strands out of the way and his hand lingers on his forehead. Theo's fair lashes flutter closed and he leans into the touch. He makes a noise that's a mixture of a sigh and a moan (which goes straight to Koujaku's dick) and drags Koujaku's hand along his skin, over his cheek and down to the smooth skin of his throat. 

Koujaku swallows as Theo then climbs onto his lap, and he rubs circles in the backs of his thighs with his thumbs. 

Koujaku is hyperaware of Theo pressing himself against him, making it seem like he's trying to get himself seated comfortably, when rubbing their clothed erections together. He lets out a shaky moan. He wasn't expecting someone so shy and cute to be this forward, and the conversation Kou and the others where having briefly flashes through his mind. 

Theo leans down, roaming his hands over Koujaku's chest and pressing his lips to his breastbone. Koujaku shivers, then has his first clear thought of the night. 

Where is Mizuki? Is he in the storeroom? Did he go home with someone? He's not afraid of Aoba or Noiz catching him in the act, because they've probably already gone home with each other. And that - doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Especially not now, when he has an adorable guy sitting on his lap. He slips his hand under Theo's chin, lifting it so he has better access to his lips. 

Theo seems to be on the same frequency as Koujaku though, since he climbs off his lap, eyes kind of hazy and full of lust as he takes Koujaku's hand and pulls him up, murmuring the name of the hotel he's staying in. Thankfully it's just around the corner. 

  

Koujaku ends up carrying Theo up the stairs to the hotel room, because they started kissing again in the corridor and now Theo wont unwrap his legs from around his waist. 

Theo is spread beneath Koujaku on the silk sheets of the hotel bed, hair dampened with sweat and sticking to his forehead, panting heavily. His eyes are fixed on Koujaku's straining boxers, and Koujaku feels a small sense of pride. 

He's about to push in but he realizes - with a start - that he hasn't introduced himself yet. Theo makes a small sound and watches with confusion and a bit of concern. 

"I," Koujaku points to his own chest. "Koujaku." 

Koujaku watches Theo laugh at him for what seems like a whole five minutes, and realises, maybe a little too late, that Theo probably already knew his name. 

"I," there's still traces of laughter remnant in Theo's voice as he mimics Koujaku, " _Theo_." 

And then he starts to push himself onto Koujaku's dick, and both of their giggles cut off into sharp gasps. 

Koujaku tries to keep it slow and steady, wanting to savour it, but Theo is having none of that, wrapping his legs tighter around Koujaku to feel it more. He moans and gasps and whispers things to Koujaku in a language that Koujaku doesn't understand, but Koujaku is enthralled.

 

 

Theo shouts expletives in German, arching his back and dragging blunt nails down down Koujaku's back. His cry is so loud and unexpected that Koujaku blinks in surprise, but his incredulous chuckle is cut off by a guttural moan at the tightening of Theo around him.

" _Fuck_ ," he pants, his thrusts becoming more irate. 

Theo whines, wrapping his arms around Koujaku and yanking him closer. He bites at his throat, then sucking and licking, and Koujaku's sure there are going to be marks in the morning, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care because Theo is writhing and mewling beneath him, lifting his own hips up to the rhythm of Koujaku's thrusts. 

It's not long after that arms constrict  around his neck and Theo's laboured breathing is directly in his ear when he whines in accented Japanese: 

" _More_."

Koujaku's answering groan is embarrassingly loud. He buries his face into the crook of Theo's neck and snaps his hips back into him with unrestrained force, gripping his waist hard enough to bruise. 

Theo comes first, crying out Koujaku's name, and Koujaku loves how it sounds in his voice. He himself comes a few minutes later, leaning his forehead to Theo's. 

 

Koujaku wakes up dizzy and disoriented, the gold patterned ceiling of the hotel room unfamiliar.  
He turns on his side and Theo is there, beautiful like an angel.

  
"Guten morgen," Koujaku's voice is kind of hoarse and scratchy , but he smiles sleepily at him.

Theo smiles impishly, showing his teeth, pearly and white. "Not bad." 

"You _can_ speak Japanese?" an unwelcome sense of dread washes over Koujaku. That means he probably understood the things he said last night. 

  
"Yes," Theo nods, but then his face lights with realisation and he quickly waves his arms. "Not much! Last night... No," he makes a gesture of putting a gun to his head, cocks it, then makes the sound of an explosion with his mouth. Koujaku watches his lips purse.  "Too much sake. No Japanese." 

Koujaku lets out a relieved laugh, running a hand through his hair to disguise the redness forming in his cheeks. "O.K." 

Theo smiles at him, cocking his head to the side. He leans in and presses a light kiss Koujaku's flaming cheek. He props himself up on his elbow. 

"Want to..." he points in the direction of the bathroom, seemingly struggling for words. 

"Take a shower?" Koujaku chuckles at his bluntness, then groans loudly and drags a hand across his face. "Yes, please." 

He grudgingly lifts himself from the comfort of the hotel bed, butt naked. He doesn't make an effort to cover up; they've seen each other before, plus he kind of likes the way he can feel Theo's eyes lingering on his behind. His head is also pounding way to much to allow him to bend down and pick up his kimono. 

He shuts the bathroom door behind him quickly, pressing his bare back to the smooth wood and sliding down until his ass hits the cool marble floor. 

He just fucked Noiz' brother. 

Koujaku's not really afraid of Noiz' wrath; he's pretty sure if they fought while Koujaku was _not_ in a fit of rage/thinking straight he'd have a good chance of winning. It's more... What does that make them? In-laws? Would they have to exchange _more_ than awkward pleasantries? Koujaku is afraid of death. 

This bathroom is way too luxurious. From where he's sitting, Koujaku can see that there's a whole separate little room for the shower. His eyes lazily roll upwards and rest on a crystal chandelier. Why do you need a fucking _chandelier_ in a bathroom? 

This hotel is probably the nicest he's ever stayed in.

But he still fucked Noiz' brother. 

_Aoba's fiancé's_ brother.

  
Koujaku's eyes slip shut, a crease forming between his eyebrows. He lets out a harsh breath through his nose. Who gives a shit whether he fucked Noiz' brother? Noiz is the one who left the country with the first person Koujaku ever truly was in love with.

  
There's a small voice in the back of Koujaku's head that tells him that that's not exactly fair - that neither Aoba or Noiz knew that leaving would hurt him. He doesn't allow himself to take this train of thought any further.

  
"God," he whisper-groans, heaving himself up to peer at his appearance in the ornate silver framed mirror.

  
" _God_ ," he repeats, louder, taking in his own hungover reflection. His hair's a mess, underneath his eyes are a deep purple, and there's a huge red line across his cheek, where he must of slept on the sheets. He's embarrassed to even look at himself.

  
He quickly hops into to the shower room, stumbling a little as he goes, and fumbles with the shower controls for a good two minutes.

  
The hot water soothes Koujaku, allowing his muscles to relax and straightening kinks in his back he didn't realise he had. Five minutes later, there's a knock on the door and a nervous " _Koujaku_?".

 

  
Koujaku is on his knees in the shower room when Theo comes again, across his cheek and the bridge of his nose, he decides he doesn't just love his name in his accent, he _adores_ it.

  

They try to sneak Koukaku out of the hotel without being seen by either Aoba or Noiz, but of course they aren't _that_ lucky.

  
Aoba is sitting alone at one of the tables in the dining area, probably waiting for Noiz to come back with food. (Koujaku barely suppresses his sigh of relief at the fact that Noiz isn't there).

Aoba's hand lifts in greeting, the corner of his lips twitching in the beginning of a smile. Then he zones in on Koujaku, expression flitting from confusion to surprise to fear (? Koujaku thinks that's fear but can't be sure) to anger. His face settles on surprise, his jaw hanging open with his arm suspended in mid-air.

  
Theo turns and gives Koujaku a bit of a push, whispering, " _Go_. Noiz."

  
Koujaku gives a last wave in the general direction of Aoba's nonplussed form and bolts it.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> tell me what yall thought ;)


End file.
